


Showed up

by sspideypools



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspideypools/pseuds/sspideypools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Derek es el capitán del equipo de básquet de la escuela y Stiles el presidente del periódico estudiantil y del centro de estudiantes. Ambos salen, Stiles no quiere que esto se sepa pero Derek sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showed up

Era lunes y Stiles estaciono su jeep en el aparcamiento de la escuela. Sonrió y saludo a varios alumnos que lo miraron, a pesar de que era un nerd, era uno conocido y popular. Bajo su mochila y su cámara profesional que usaba para los artículos del periódico y eventos del colegio. Se ajustó sus lentes mientras entraba a la escuela y lo primero que vio si que había cagado su día a pesar de que ya debería haberse acostumbrado, ya que era algo que pasaba día a día.

Derek Hale, el capitán del equipo del básquet y su novio, por cierto, se encontraba al final del pasillo a los pies de la escalera. Rodeado de sus amigos y, obviamente, tenía a Braeden colgado de su brazo, tocando más de lo debido (aún que según Stiles ella no debería ni rozar la piel de su novio).

A pesar de que esa sea una escena diaria, causaba lo mismo en Stiles y sabía que debía tragarse su orgullo, ya que el mismo le había dicho a su novio que no aleje a Braeden, porque para la vista de los demás, nadie sabía que Derek y el salían, además de los amigos mas cercanos de estos. 

Como Scott.

—Buen día Stiles.

Stiles miró hacía su amigo, por fin sacando la mirada del jugador —Buen día Scottie. ¿Listo para Álgebra?.

El moreno se alzó de hombros —Soy optimista y tú, ¿listo para subir por aquella escalera?.

El castaño lo miró mal y sólo comenzó a caminar hacía la escalera, a sabiendas que debía subir por ella para llegar a su casillero y luego a su salón de clases. Scott rió pero no tardó en seguir a su amigo, más como apoyo moral. 

Los del equipo de básquet y la perra que colgaba del brazo de su novio, giraron a mirarlos. Stiles sintió a Scott a su lado y sólo así pudo continuar.

—Buen día —saludo Stiles, mientras miraba como los jugadores le daban el paso para acceder a la escalera.

Ni bien sintió la mirada de Derek sobre el, lo miró.

—Hale.

Derek asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo indiferencia —Stilinski. 

Segundos después, Stiles comenzó a subir seguido por Scott. Sonrió para sí mismo, a sabiendas de que Derek lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó al piso de arriba. 

—Pienso que cada día se vuelve más intenso —murmuró Scott, riendo cuando llegaron a sus casilleros.

Stiles consistió —Y más difícil.

Ambos amigos guardaron sus cosas en sus respectivos casilleros, sacando lo necesario para su siguiente clase.

***

Derek no podía dejar de mirar su celular, esperando que este vibrara. Pasaron varios minutos desde que había estado mensajeándose con Stiles y aún no tenía la última respuesta de este a su último mensaje.

Hace más de un año que llevaba una relación secreta con el presidente del periódico estudiantil y del centro de estudiantes. Una pareja un tanto rara y "disfuncional", había definido Stiles. El castaño había sido su tutor en los primeros años de secundaria y eso había sido suficiente para que Derek haya caído absolutamente enamorado de el. Su orientación sexual nunca le fue un problema y siempre se lo tomó a la ligera, pero sabía que Stiles no pensaba lo mismo. 

Stilinski tenía una imagen respetada que mantener, por lo cual nadie podía saber que este era gay y mucho menos que salía con el capitán del equipo de básquet. Y Derek lo respetaba, si, porque sabía que este era su último año en la escuela y luego entrarían a la universidad, donde podría coger la mano de Stiles mientras cursarian cualquier carrera universitaria que quieran.

Pero, a veces se preguntaba cuanto soportaría actuar como desconocidos. 

Su celular vibró, y sin pensárselo,  lo cogió.

Stiles:  
Odio álgebra y te extraño, suerte que tenemos la última hora juntos. ¿Nos vemos en el auditorio en durante el primer recreo?.

El moreno sonrió ante esto antes de contestar rápidamente. Guardo su celular ya que pronto tocaría la campana del primer recreo y podría encontrarse con su chico.

—Der —escuchó como Isaac lo llamaba en susurros, atrás de el. 

Se hizo un poco hacía atrás, para poder escuchar mejor —¿Qué?.

—¿Jugamos un mini partido en el recreo? —preguntó el de rizos, sin levantar mucho la voz.

Derek rápidamente negó —No, debo verlo.

Isaac rápidamente entendió a quién se refería, por lo cual no decidió insistir más. La campaña sonó y observó como Derek salió disparado de su asiento, corriendo a la puerta. Rió, por lo jodidamente enamorado que estaba su mejor amigo de aquel nerd. 

***

—Al fin llegas —exclamó el chico de lentes, acomodándose su gorra.

Derek suspiro —Vine lo más rápido que pude y sólo pasaron tres minutos. 

El deportista le colocó la traba a la puerta antes de acercarse a su novio quien estaba sentado sobre el piano. Stiles estiró sus brazos cuando Derek estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tocarlo. Se acercaron lo máximo posible y en silencio, buscaron la boca del otro para unirse en un beso dulce y apasionado a la vez. 

Stiles abrió más sus piernas, para darle espacio a Derek entre ellas. Se basaron por un largo rato, recuperando la mañana. Cuando Derek quiso acariciar la piel del castaño, este lo detuvo incluso antes de que colara sus mano bajo su ropa.

—Aquí no —jadeo Stiles, buscando algo de aire. 

Derek sonrió —No sería la primera vez.

Stiles miró el reloj colgado en la pared de en frente —La campana ya va a tocar. 

—¿A quién le importa si faltamos en la clase? —contraataca el moreno, cínico.

El chico de lentos medito los pro y los contra, teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. A pesar de que su vida sexual estaba de lo más bien, siempre se podía mejorar y, eso es lo que haría.

—A la mierda —dijo Stiles, antes de volver a atacar la boca del moreno, pero esta vez en un beso brusco.

Derek sonrió contra el beso, aprovechando para levantar la remera que llevaba el castaño aquel día. Corría la suerte de que Stiles sea más o igual de calentón y pervertido que el y a ninguno le importaba follar sobre el piano de la escuela.

Entre besos y caricias, se deshicieron de sus ropas, tirándolas al piso. Los gemidos y las respiraciones agitadas de ambos resonaban en el auditorio, pero a ninguno les importaba porque sabían que nadie estaba a los alrededores ya que la campana había tocado.

El moreno puso tres dedos frente a Stiles, quien no tardó en tomar su mano y meter aquellos dedos en su boca. Derek sabía que Stiles no necesitaba tanta preparación, pero nunca quería correr el riesgo de lastimar a su novio.

Stiles lamio y lubrico los dedos de su novio de una manera sensual y obscena, sabiendo que esto lo celebraría más. Derek lo miraba con deleite mientras aprovecho para desnudarlo completamente. 

—Ya —dijo Derek, tomando con su otra mano la erección de Stiles, dándole un apretón.

El castaño gimió sonoramente abriendo la boca y Derek bajo sus dedos rápidamente en aquel recorrido tan familiar para el. Con cuidado y como si fuese la primera vez, comenzó a preparar a Stiles, metiendo el primer dedo.

—Sigo pensando que esto es totalmente innecesario —jadeo Stiles, buscando la polla del deportista y masturbándolo.

Derek gruño, metiendo un tercer dedo y logrando que Stiles gimiera y abriera a un más sus piernas —Cállate.

Minutos después, Derek quito sus dedos del interior del castaño. Tomo su polla, alineándose contra la entrada de Stiles. El castaño se abrazó al cuerpo de su novio mientras sentía como este entraba en el, sintiendo aquella sensación familiar.

Cuando Derek estuvo completamente dentro de Stiles, comenzó con embestidaa lentas y pausadas, buscando disfrutar el momento y desesperar al castaño.

—Mierda Derek, más rápido —pidió Stiles, con la voz entrecortada arañando la fuerte y gran espalda del moreno.

Derek sonrió de lado, para luego comenzar con embestidas rápida a y profundas, buscando dar con la próstata del castaño. Cuando lo hizo, Stiles pegó un grito y Derek tuvo que tapar un poco la boca de su novio.

Stiles terminó hecho un manojo de gemidos y jadeos, retorciéndose de placer mientras Derek entraba y salía con fuerza de el. Ambos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo, besándose para terminar aquel acto de amor que ambos habían compartido.

—Me aplastas, Der —rió Stiles, ya que el moreno se había acostado sobre luego que ambos se corrieran.

Derek sonrió y se levantó —Lo siento.

Se vistieron en silencio, compartiendo miradas tiernas y algo avergonzadas, pero ninguno se lamentaba lo que habían hecho, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacían en la escuela.

—¿Cómo van los entrenamientos para el partido del viernes? —preguntó Stiles, abrazándose a su novio, luego de limpiar el piano por las dudas.

Derek se encogió de hombros, acurrucando a Stiles entre sus brazos —Bien, más cansadores pero bien.

—¿Nervioso? —susurró Stiles.

El partido del viernes era muy importante, ya que irían varios representantes de universidades y algunos cazatalentos. Era una gran oportunidad para Derek.

—Algo, tengo miedo de fallar —contestó Derek, sin mirar a Stiles.

El castaño negó —Es normal, pero estarás sorprendente y todos te querrán.

Derek lo miró y no dudo en contestar —Me sentiría mejor si irías a verme.

Y ahí estaba. Stiles nunca iba a los partidos de su novio, excusándose con que tenía que hacer algo para el periódico y mandaba a alguien a tomar las fotos en el partido. Stiles amaba tomarle fotos a su novio y mucho más aún en privado pero no se permitía hacerlo en público. Era muy paranoico y cualquier indicio que el muestre interés en Derek y todos lo sabrán y eso no podía pasar. El no podía ser gay. O bueno, no delante de todos. 

Y por Braeden.

—Sabes que no puedo, Derek. Es riesgoso —contestó Stiles, separándose un poco del moreno.

—¿Qué es peligroso? ¿Qué me saques algunas fotos? ¡Es tu deber hacerlo! A mi y al resto del equipo —contraataco Derek, molestándose.

Stiles nego —Tampoco quiero ver a Braeden pegada a ti como un maldito chicle, no me da ni gracia y no se como reaccionaría entre la gente.

Derek bufo —¡Ella no es mi novia! 

—¡Pero para todos los demás sí! —grito Stiles sintiendo como se le quebraba la voz —Ella siempre insistirá, además todos creen que follan.

—No me eches en cara algo que es tu culpa también, tu me dijiste que no la aleje y eso hice. Pero siempre mantuve distancia y nunca me acosté con ella, ni siquiera la toque —continuó Derek, exaltado. 

El silencio reino entre ellos y ninguno dejó de mirarse, el primero que lo hacía perdía. Momentos después, la campana sonó anunciando el segundo recreo y Stiles tomó el valor para hablar.

—No iré al partido, Derek.

El moreno asintió y murmuró —Lo que sea.

Derek cogió su campera del equipo y a pesar de que Stiles quiso detenerlo, no lo hizo. Sólo dejó que Derek se vaya.

—Mierda —maldijo Stiles, tomando sus cosas.

***

Derek lo evito durante toda la semana. Tampoco contestó sus llamadas y mensajes. Stiles se moría de ganas de ir a buscarlo frente a sus amigos y besarlo, para que todos se enteraran de lo muy enamorado que estaba del jugador. Pero obviamente no lo hizo, no tenía el valor necesario y eso le molestaba. 

Y lo peor fue que durante toda la semana, Derek se la paso abrazando y tomando la mano de Braeden de forma juguetona. Stiles sabía que se lo hacía a propósito pero odiaba ver a aquella chica enamorada de su novio (si aún lo era).

Stiles sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero solo le faltaba la valentía y el valor que no tenía para hacerlo. 

Cuando el viernes llegó, Stiles se encontraba trabajando en la oficina de la editorial del periódico escuchando de fondo el bullicio proveniente de la cancha de básquet, el partido estaba a punto de comenzar.

Lydia entró a la oficina —Hola Sti, ¿quieres que vaya a sacar las fotos del partido?.

Stiles miró hacía la cámara que se encontraba en la mesa y luego a la pelirroja. Estaba en una pelea consigo mismo, pero de la nada cogió la cámara en sus manos, como que si Lydia se lo iba a robar.

—No hum... iré yo —contestó el castaño, antes de respirar hondo y salir corriendo de la oficina.

Corrió por los pasillos hacía la cancha, el partido ya había empezado. Entró y notó lo lleno que estaban las gradas pero buscando con su mirada un lugar, lo encontró justo adelante. Se sentó y suspiró mientras prendia la cámara, buscando a Derek. 

Su novio corría por la cancha con gracia y decisión, con el único objetivo de ganar. Stiles sonrió al verlo antes de comenzar a tomar las fotos. Ya no le importaba nada, el había comprado esa cámara profesional y si el quería llenarla de fotos de Derek Hale, lo iba a hacer porque era su puta cámara y el lo amaba. Si que lo hacía.

Derek e Isaac metieron los tantos en el primer tiempo. Durante el entretiempo, el equipo se metió a los vestidores y por lo tanto Derek no pudo verlo. 

El segundo tiempo empezó transcurriendo rápidamente para Stiles, quien se la paso tomándole fotos a su novio.   
Ambos equipos estaban empatados. Stiles gritaba como lo hacía el público, sin parar de tomar las fotos. Cuando Derek se arriesgó y anotó el último tanto, sucedió.

Stiles tembló y bajo la cámara, cuando un Isaac lo vio y sonrió para luego mirar a Derek.

—Hey, Cap —dijo Isaac, llamando a Derek —Tu chico apareció.

Derek lo miro y luego a su alrededor —¿Qué? ¿Quién?.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Stiles rápidamente miro hacia otro lado, visiblemente nervioso y tratando de parecer casual y normal. Aún que fue imposible.

—Oh por Dios, el esta aquí —sonrió genuinamente Derek, como si no lo pudiera creer, tapándose la boca.

Fue ahí cuando el silbato sonó, anunciando que el partido había terminado. Derek rápidamente corrió hacía las gradas, mientras Stiles se encontraba bajando, tratando de acercarse al jugador.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir —comenzó Derek, tratando de parecer indiferente.

Stiles asintió —Si, pero era un partido muy importante para mi novio, no podía faltarle.

Derek sonrió ante esto —Imbécil.

—Esperaba algo más romántico la verdad —rió Stiles antes de suspirar y animarse a estirarse y coger la mano de Derek, bajo casi la mirada de todos los alumnos  
—Te amo Der, y lo siento.

De la nada, Stiles fue atraído fuertemente hacía el cuerpo del moreno en un beso tierno pero a la vez brusco. Se besaron como si sus vidaa terminarían en el próximo minuto y como si fuese una guerra de lenguas.   
Los demás alumnos quedaron sorprendidos para luego comenzar a irse, incluso Braeden que se fue llorando a los baños.

Se separaron por falta de aire con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

—También te amo, Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado ♡  
> -Mili.


End file.
